Primedescent
by OrianPrime92
Summary: When Kup and Ironhide were just out of Secondary School, Galvatron came to Power. With Sparkians following him, Primedecents could do nothing. Ironhide remembers this time. Now he must tell NEST. He prays they can handle it. 07 Verse HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was inspired by TyLeeChan's **Grave of the Cyberflies**. I haven't seen the actual canon movie, but her parody, an EPIC one, made me literally cry, and it takes a lot to make me cry. In fanfiction, books, manga, movies/shows, and even in real life. I only cried twice when my grandmother died, and I loved her a _lot_.

So, this is for TyLeeChan, and my sanity.

It's kind of based around the idea for Concentration Camps, etc, and some Autobots are working in those Concentration Camps, for their 'Hitler'. I know, I hate the fact I have to write some of them like that, but... -sniffles- Just go with it... And don't beat me for it. If I don't write this, it will be in my head forever, making me cry.

This is based in the 2007/2009 Movies verse. AU-ish, mostly. But it also has some G1 in there, so... I dunno if TyLeeChan will actually read this or know the characters I took from G1 if she does, but this story is also for my benefit, to keep me a bit sane when I'm... well, a glitch-headed slagger that spits fire. Or when I'm a glitch-headed hyper Pit Gladiator Spawn from the Smelting Pits. At least, that's the Cybertronian equivalent of the supposed insults... -deadpan- This story also takes place mostly as a flashback, or perhaps a flashback within a flashback. ... Actually, that sounds kinda epic. XD

**Disclaimer:** I reaaaaally am glad I don't own these guys now, because otherwise this might have actually ended up happening in at least _one_ of the series, and I DO NOT WANT THAT!

I also don't own Concentration Camps or Nazis or anything like that. Trust me, if I did, I would shoot my self to rid the world of my bastard self.

_**NOTE: I DO NOT SUPPORT HITLER! I AM NOT A NAZI! HITLER AND HIS NAZIS ARE BASTARDS THAT DESERVED WHAT THEY GOT!**_

I am sorry if you get angry at me, but this is not based on true events or anything. This is merely a _fanfiction_. You **MUST** read everything above before you read this. If you flame me, I will be upset and make a snide remark on your horrible dumbass self that is so stupid, you forgot to read the above.

For those of you that are:

You dumbass.

-deadpans- TyLeeChan, if you read this, I'm sorry for my language used above... The only other language will be Cybertronian cursing, and the words _Shit_ and _Damn_. I promise.

AND!

Bring Tissues. I swear, you might need them. I doubt I'm that good a writer, but you never know with these things...

KEY:

"_**Bleh**_**"******Flashback narration

"Bleh" Human normal speak.

"_Bleh_" Cybertronian.

'_Bleh_' thoughts.

"**Bleh!**" Commlinks.

**Bleh** Bond talk.

Shall we begin?

----

_**NEST Headquarters, Diego Garcia Base, Two Years after ROTF**_

Ironhide sat with his old friend and brother, laughing about old times. Kup had only just arrived about three months ago with the Wreckers. Hot Rod had been thrilled to finally meet Ironhide, having been told stories about his times with Kup, apparently. Springer was just as excited, which shocked Ironhide. Ironhide had met Springer before, and the Youngling he had been was now an adult, excited to ask about those stories.

To each their own, he supposed as Kup stretched. They were in the Rec Room, their human allies and fellow Cybertronians celebrating the new peace. Yes, they had just recently made peace with Megatron. Why? None of them could guess what possessed Megatron to want a peace treaty, but nobody really cared. They just got Jazz back, and Prowl arrived in time for that. It was an exciting party, one that Jazz had thrown in honor of the peace treaty, but the rest of the crew(s) also celebrated Jazz's re-awakening, though Jazz thought it was silly.

Maybe the TIC had downed his ego a bit when he offlined?

"Hey, Kup, what's that etched on your arm?" Chromia asked the old mech. Kup's faceplates softened as his optics offlined. Ironhide tensed, as did Ratchet and Wheeljack. Even the normally calm-tempered Perceptor looked at Chromia with fury and guilt. Kup got up and left.

"... Ironhide...?" Will asked, worried.

"It is time they knew our history, old friend." Optimus said gently. Ironhide looked at Optimus with anger and hurt in his optics.

"Not this way." He... pleaded?

"Now is the best time for the humans and others to know the truth." Optimus persisted. Ironhide was backed into a corner. Ratchet, Wheeljack, Perceptor, Prowl, and himself had avoided this long enough.

"He is right." Prowl said softly in the doorway. "It is time we told the truth of Cybertron's religious beliefs."

"You guys believe in Primus and the AllSpark." Sam said, confused.

"Yes, but we used to have religions much like your Christianity and Judaism." Ironhide said.

"Really?" Epps asked.

"You see... It was back, back before the leadership of the Titled Prime... We were ruled, dictated, by a mech named Galvatron(1)..." Ironhide whispered. His optics were dark with self-hate and guilt.

"Galvatron was a lot like your Hitler. Yet, he did not believe that there was a saviour. He believed in Primus, and the All Spark. That was our 'Christianity'. But there were 'Jews', as you call them. They believed the All Spark was not the saviour. They believed that there was a descendant. That there was a true ruler of Cybertron." Prowl continued, "We call them, Primedescents(2)."

"Naturally, both religions were a bit correct, however. The All Spark did create life, but there was a Prime. But he hadn't come yet." Ironhide said, "Now, this story is far too long to tell in one night, but I can tell you how my and Kup's life truly started after graduating..."

_Flashback; Ironhide's POV/Narration_

_**60 Vorns Ago, roughly 5000 Human Years**_

__**"****_Kup and I had been friends back before this time. He and I were Younglings when it happened. Galvatron tried to become the head of the Council. He spoke of freedom for the Sparkians, those who believed in the All Spark. Kup and I were walking home after graduation from Secondary School(3) when it started. Somebot pulled Kup away, and started beating him I yelled at him to stop, but..._"**

_** "Hey! Leave him alone ya punks!" Ironhide snarled, trying to pull the mech off of his friend.**_

_** "Back off! I'm tryna save ya from the slagging Primedescent!" The mech spat the word with malice.**_

_** "I said Back off!" Ironhide pulled the mech off and punched him in the face. He took Kup by the hand and ran home. They sat in the cellar, Ironhide putting an Energon pack on Kup's dented, sore cheek.**_

_** "I hate this. I'm just like every other bot. So I believe in Primedescentiasm, who cares? Besides, I had class with that mech!" Kup said angrily.**_

_** "I don't know Kup, but I don't care. You're my friend. I'm gunna stick by you 'till all this blows over." Ironhide said. Kup grinned.**_

_** "Friends forever, right?" Kup asked.**_

_** "Right! Friends forever!" Ironhide grinned. They sat, Ironhide helping Kup nurse his dents, especially his cheek. His cheek was the worst of it.**_

** "_Kup and I never forgot our vow to be friends forever. Even when things got tough..._"**

End of Chapter One

A/N: Epic failure, I know, but... This is what happens when I read a TFA parody of a WWII story that makes me cry... Be proud, because the only cursing in this is Slagger! My personal record for least amount of cursing, Cybertronian or otherwise.

Galvatron. I was gonna do the Fallen, but then I decided no. I wanted this to be AU. So, I picked out the mech I hate most(And know the least). There is only one mech in ANY universe that I do not know like, at all. And still somehow manages to hate even without details/knowledge of character. Galvatron!

Primedescents. If ya'll got a better name for it, tell me in a review. Basically, Primedescents believe in the coming of Primes. One would be the equivalent of a Jewish human. Their counterparts, Sparkians, believe that the All Spark is the way, the correct way. I technically am Catholic, but I really don't care either way. I'm sure I'm not the best person to go to for guidance on the matters of religion. XD Sparkians would be Christians, which Catholics fall under. So, you can decide for yourself if you want the mechs that are Sparkians in here to be Catholics, Methodists, Presperterians(I just learned how to say it, don't mock my spelling...), etc.

Secondary School. ... High School. Primary School equals Elemtary and Middle combined. In my other story, To Raise a Sparkling, I explained this, kinda. Except I had High School called... Well, High School. In this, I'm kinda going more on the German names for school. I don't remember what which school was called what, but Elemtary was called Primary, I know that. One school was called Secondary, but IDK which, so Middle gets sucked in with Elemtary and High School is now Secondary. Don't screw with my logic.

Please review! No flames, please! -sniffles- This is pretty much my first time writing a story based on a specific type of war, and having it mostly in flashbacks. If you have read TRAS, then you know the ONLY flashbacks so far, is the Prologue and a scene from... Chapter 2 I think. So, yeah. Flashbacks for me equal Epic Failure.

I am sorry if you don't like this story. But I told you to read the A/Ns before reading the story.


	2. Chapter 2

-gasps- Wow. I was debating on whether or not to screw the poll over, but... DAMN. Kup got one vote, and Ratchet got 6. I cried when Ratchet and Wheeljack were tied for, like, months. I really wanted to continue this. And now, I CAN!

Pairings: With at least 3 votes ahead of Prime and Wheeljack, **Ratchet** will be **Ironhide**'s pairing. **Kup** will be with **Hot Rod**, and **Wheeljack** with **Perceptor**.

This chapter will take up from where the flashback had left off last chapter. So, 's still telling the story.

KEY:

"_**Bleh**_**"**Flashback narration

"Bleh" Human normal speak.

"_Bleh_" Cybertronian.

'_Bleh_' thoughts.

"**Bleh!**" Commlinks.

**Bleh** Bond talk.

Go to previous chapter for everything else.

Let's begin!

* * *

"**_I never understood why my creators were insisting that I start hanging out with a colleague's son. The mech was younger than me, but not by much. He looked absolutely cruel to me. And when I had Kup over, my creators forced the kid onto us. I knew then, our friendship would be difficult to keep..._"**

"_**Ew, you hang out with a Primedescent? That's gross!" The kid said in disgust. Ironhide frowned, and shoved the kid to leave.**_

"_**There ain't nothin' wrong with Primedescents. He's my best friend. Now get lost."**_

"_**No way! Wait until I tell my creators about this!" The kid snapped, turning and running off. Ironhide turned to Kup, who looked hurt.**_

"_**Jus' ignore'm Kuppy. We always do." Ironhide said. Kup shrugged.**_

"_**I guess... But... Iro', why do they hate mechs like me? So we're Primedescent, big deal... Our religions haven't clashed before..." He said, upset. Ironhide hugged Kup.**_

"_**Jus' ferget it." Ironhide said, "He's just a brat. You're not gross or disgustin' or wrong." Kup smiled and nodded.**_

"**_It was two Orns later that Galvatron was voted as ruler of Cybertron, and mechs and femmes were being sent to ghettos left and right._"**

"_**Ironhide! Ironhide you gotta hide me!" Kup shouted, running to his friend. The black mech had just moved out onto his own, and he frowned.**_

"_**Why? What's wrong?" Kup looked around and then pushed Ironhide into the mech's apartment.**_

"_**They're after me! They just sent my creators to a ghetto! I don't want to go to a ghetto! Please don't make me go!" Kup begged. Ironhide scowled and pulled Kup to him protectively.**_

"_**They ain't going to take you. You can stay here. Hide in the secret room in the closet if they come lookin' for you." Ironhide said. Kup's wet optics shone as he smiled in relief and thanks.**_

"_**Thank you!" He said. The two friends were content with the arrangement. Kup enjoyed spending time with his best friend, and vice versa. Things were going well.**_

"**_Then battles started breaking out. Primedescents against Sparkians. Far worse __than ever before._"**

**

* * *

  
**

A/N: Kinda rushed, I know. But if I didn't clash two chapter's together, it'd be even shorter. -frowns- violence in next chappy. Bring tissues! T^T


	3. AN

A/N: I've been thinking of doing my own little thing, and I've decided to go through all my fics posted to re-vamp some of them. I'll be taking some down for ever, and putting some up for adoption by other authors. I'll be making a note of what's going to be re-vamped, what's going to be put up for adoption, and what's being taken down or just left on permanent Hiatus(If I get lazy and realize I might want to re-vamp it later). Once that is done, those that are going to be re-vamped will be put on a hold while I do a fic that I want to put my whole being into. Think of Black Dragon Queen's Transformers '07 Movieverse _Cover Me_. I've always wanted to do a fic completely for my own enjoyment, and not something I think others would like as well. I will be starting that when I start moving to Florida on August 2nd, during the road trip. Yes, it will be a Transformers fic, so sorry to my non-TF fans. I'll also be working on Long Hauler Letters, since it's just simple letters that are just pure fluff between the constructicons.

So, I'm sorry if you all were excited about this story. I just think it's time I started to do a fic that I really could put my everything into without other distractions and worries outside of future school work. I hope you understand.

Love,

Orian


End file.
